Who We Are at the End of the World
by shadowgirl191
Summary: R/oc When the world as you know it ends being alone can be worse then being dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hay here is the story going along with nothing at all that I promised. Hopefully its as good as my friend thinks it is**

**Chapter 1: Corpse Party**

Angelina had been running ever since she could remember never remaining in one place for too long. The young teen had been alone for so long having watched everyone she loved and cared about change or eat each other. Sometimes she feared she was the only human left. Only a few stragglers or signs left behind kept her hope for humanity was still existent. It would make sense to follow the people she met on the road but usually the groups were small and vulnerable, weren't always the friendliest or were too far gone in the sanity department. Now she was traveling again this time to another place she had heard still had human life. Sometimes she thought she should just end it all with one bullet to the head, fall from a building or just let the dead have their way. Of course all those options were gory and not appealing in the least. Currently Angelina stood on a large building taking in the once grand city before her. Her long black hair blew in the wind her tight black coat surprisingly keeping her warm.

Angelina knew what she was about to do was dangerous but right now she was in what was considered zombie territory. She was so busy searching any sign of life she forgot to make a shelter or safety spot for her to return to when shit hit the fan. Her perch on the airport roof which she used the building's fire escape to reach would only due for so long and her mind had it decided that one of the planes would be a better shelter. Small places were usually ideal seeing her weapon was for close range combat. Close proximity was needed when messing with a chainsaw which she conveniently found in an abandoned department store. Finishing her scoping of the area her light brown eyes landed on a light shining brightly through the window of a nearby plane. When she listened hard enough she swore she could hear faint sounds of music playing from that area. Power and electricity was a good thing in her book. A few different types of emotions washed over her one being dread for what she could possibly find up there and fear that death had claimed her new shelter. It began to rain making Angelina pull up her hood not wanting to catch a cold and began to hop down the building. She used lower ceiling platforms to slow her decent not wanting to risk anything when she's this close to a zombie infested nest. Surprisingly she made it there with no problems and only the almost spotting of a zombie moving to head back inside with the others. Even the undead didn't like the rain as much as humans did, seems like not everything changed. Odd. Sneaking into the plane she was greeted with the familiar sight of only the abandon items belonging to the person she hoped to find were left behind. Dropping into one of the chairs the teen sagged pathetically letting her supplies drop to the ground unceremoniously, only taking care not to jolt her back pack and harm her companion (or cat) napping inside. The last thing she did was shut the door before finding a chair to drift off into sleep unknowing of the lone figure heading towards her resting place


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprisingly human**

Limping slowly a loan zombie slowly made his way to his home. Long ago he had forgotten who he was and what life was like before being infected. He could remember what being human was though not being feared or slowly wasting away. Climbing up into his home or what came as close to one as possible the male monster groaned. To someone who wouldn't understand they would think it was just the unintelligent moaning of an undead freak waiting to pick the meat off their bones. But other zombie's would be more inclined to tell that his groan was more of an annoyed one. Like most he didn't like the rain and being out for so long left him drenched and annoyed. As he entered the plane he was smart enough to throw off his trade mark red jacket and hang it over a chair to dry. Unlike most this undead male was special with a conscience he had obtained from eating one too many brains something his fellow biters would ignore. This usually left him with the power to see or observe things usual zombies wouldn't, such as the floor being slightly damp as if someone had come through not too long ago, as well as the new pieces to the decor lying across the floor.

He was surprised to have found a girl about his age (before his well yeah) sleeping in one of the many chairs there. He titled his head curiously, midnight black hair dripping more water as he moved. His unnaturally blue eyes shown in hunger but he batted it away easily with the control he learned over the years. Reaching out a pale hand the male let it slowly brush raven locks from the human's peaceful face. He noticed she was extremely attractive and wondered what color her eyes were and what she was like. This was unfortunate for him; usually he would be teeth deep in his victim's flesh. Tearing through flesh and snaking on their brains by now. Surprisingly he didn't want to and no it wasn't because he had already fed on some unsuspecting guy with his friend though he did. Zombies had a ravenous appetite that could never be quenched so that defiantly couldn't be the case.

The female's face scrunched in annoyance stiffening slightly the male stood motionless. When lids drifted open brown met his electric blue. Suddenly something inside him burned starting from his left inside his chest and spreading quickly throughout his body. It was agonizingly painful but as fast as it was gone. Now he was back to focusing on the girl again deciding to think about the pain later. When Angelina awoke she was petrified to no end, weapons out of reach and to afraid to move for fear the thing in front of her would be on her instantly. Oh boy was she in a bit of a pickle at the moment trying to think of a way out of this mess she had put herself in. The thing in front of her of her moved making Angeline shut her eyes tightly. This must have surly been the end of her she just hoped it was quick. When nothing happened for a long while she opened her eyes to come face to face with a very handsome male. Her eyes widened slightly at the closeness. Apparently personal space was never understood to this thing. She mentally snorted he was dead personal space doesn't apply in their minds turned mush only eat. Oh how truly wrong she was when the zombie before her opened its mouth. "N-name?" he stuttered wanting to know who this stranger was. All the girl could do was squeak before passing out. 'Well that went better than I thought' the male blinked.

The male knew his oddities weren't something someone living would expect from a normal reanimated corpse. Letting his shoulders slump dejectedly the male adjusted the limp figure into a more comfortable position so she wouldn't wake up soar or in pain. The blue eyed being moved to slide into a chair to watch the female from a distance while she rested. He didn't know what kind of trouble this girl might bring but strangely enough he was actually looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zombie Host**

Waking up to her host standing near an old record player listening to the music it was producing made her want to laugh. This zombie was weird and different and if she was any other human she would have chopped his head off by now. But being alone for so long with no one but your cat to talk to made things very lonely. So seeing as this living dead didn't have the intention to devour her she saw no reason to do anything. That didn't mean she fully trusted him though and was still skeptical of the biter. Even if he did seem to have some hold on his once dominate humanity still didn't mean his inner hunger couldn't rear its head at any moment. This thought had her keeping a safe distance from his reach and mouth and remaining in constant alert.

Craning his head to look back at her the paler of the two groaned. He still didn't know her name or anything about her. But the fact she didn't try to kill him when she woke was a good thing. He wanted to talk to the girl but feared it might make her faint again, so kept his mouth shut only letting out the occasional groan trying to get her to relies, his need to communicate. "You can talk." her voice pierced the air making the male close his eyes. He missed hearing the sound of someone's voice it had been so long. It seemed even better seeing at it was coming from her. Something about her voice just screamed don't mess with me I'm a bad ass and don't take any one's shit. "Please say something again" she tried again hoping he would do so. He looked at her for a long moment making her squirm nervously. She had to live with silence for so long that now that she was being denied it was making her angry.

"I know you can!" she growled only to turn away when he continued to stare. Sighing she placed her head in her hands in disappointment and embarrassment. "There you go talking to a zombie you really are going crazy." She whispered to herself. Her host looked at her sadly "n-not insane" he huffed making her snap her head towards him excitedly. So he could talk and it wasn't just a part of her imagination. She was so happy she could just kiss this man, zombie, thing. But she chose not to not wanting to taste a corpse. Plus she wasn't a necrophilia instead she chose to grin happily and stared in amazement. Maybe she wouldn't have to be alone after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ugly Duckling**

Angelina could have sworn this guy or corpse was like a duckling and she his mother. He just continued to trail her around while she looked for food and supplies as well as any civilization. An there he was following her every step of the way. She didn't have the heart to turn him away plus he gave her company she had been deprived for so long. He even shoed her tricks to remain practically invisible to regular zombies that haven't completely turned to mindless skeletons quiet yet. Those were the ones you had to watch out for they were fast and could hear a heart beat a mile away. Returning to the plane now her shared shelter, Angelina sat down to eat a can of beans she discovered in her efforts while her companion watched her. One of her cats jumped on the seat near him cuddling up to his side. She was glad he and the cat got along and he never tried eating her furry pet. He even sometimes brought back food and two more cats who were somewhere in the back most likely causing mischief.

R as Angelina had come to know the male by seemed to become easier to communicate with every day. She had been with him for two weeks and he had changed everything she believed possible. But she never forgot he was still a zombie and at times would come back covered in fresh blood from a recent kill. She never asked about it and never thought about it for too long she knew he had to feed and as bad as it sounds as long as it wasn't her she was good with that. Another thing was his hunting did bring her a sense of hope on its own. For one R did it less and when she had asked if it was because of lake of pray in the area? He told her it was because he just didn't feel the urge to eat humans as much as he once did lately and there were plenty of them roaming the city. How many exactly he wasn't sure but enough to keep her longing to find civilization. Unknown to her R dreaded the day she would find what she had been searching for because if she did he knew she would leave him and wouldn't look back. Who would? He was undead and unappealing who would forever be there to eat and kill all that walked in his path; Angelina deserved better.

In R's mind he knew she would always deserve better not some monster that would turn fully ravenous one day. A day he knew would come and claim him like it did all his fellow undead buddies. He knew he would have to let her go no matter how much it hurt his unbeating heart. Besides who could ever love someone like him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Denying the Truth**

Angelina was flipping through R's collection of records. He had so many and she just wanted to listen to them all. Even the ones she didn't recognize or never heard of. The teen let out a loud squeal when she found a Pierce the Veil record, one of her favorite bands by the way. Putting the record on the player she searched for her favorite song on it flipping past others that she would hum to. R took this time to sneak in to see what his friend was doing, seeing the laid out record pile and collide with the sky album sitting on top he smiled. 'So she likes Pierce the Veil' keeping that in mind next time he went out. Setting down the cans of food he found while out R watched as Angelina began to sway to the song humming and singing under her breath. The dark haired female turned to hold out her hand. "Hay R come dance with me" she smiled to her undead roommate. He looked puzzled at first before shaking his head. Apparently dancing wasn't his thing that was one thing he did remember lately from his human days.

Rolling those brown eyes R loved so much Angelina strode over to the male not taking no for an answer. She pulled him closer placing his hands on her hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Live a little" the female smirked at her own joke as the two swayed together. R would have laughed if he could but he settled for smiling. The music started out slow before picking up speed and tempo. As this occurred the two moved faster and spinning and moving more excitedly. Angelina laughed as the two tripped falling to the floor with her on top of R. When she looked into R's eyes she stopped just now taking her time to study her companion. He was unexplainably handsome now that she noticed and he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She soon realized how close their faces were and apologized before jumping off and excusing herself before disappearing into the bathroom.

"What are you thinking!" she scolded herself leaning against the door. She couldn't be falling for R could she? No, she was alone so it would be natural to attach herself to the first signs of comfort right? Sighing, Angelina decided to push her attraction away denying what was right in front of her. R stood on the other side of the door worried for his friend. He wondered what he had done wrong and was hesitant to ask her for she could blow up on him. No not actually explode but she might start yelling at him or something just as worse and he wasn't ready to lose her. When the door finally opened Angelina smiled passing by as if nothing had happened so he shrugged everything off as well. He knew she would tell him in due time what was bothering her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Devious Little Blonds Aint Got Shit On Her**

Angelina was currently scavenging a food market R had shown her not to long ago. She wanted to wait for R to return bit he was taking too long and she was feeling rather peckish. It was close to her new home so she had less of a chance to run into her not so friendly neighbors. She was glad she had done this though for if she hadn't she would have never stumbled upon the pizza ail that had packaged home made pizza that hadn't gone bad yet. 'Hopefully the smell of pizza won't attract any lurking zombies around the area' the teen thought munching on the cheesy dish as she walked back to the airport. Climbing up the long stairwell to the plane Angelina pushed open the door. Now the teen was expecting to come home to her cozy shelter she wasn't expecting what waited for her inside…

R had gone out with his friend and a group of others to look for food and something for Angelina to snack on. The sound that was exposed to him was exactly what he and the rest had hoped for. The group they found did more than enough to satisfy their hunger for a while. R didn't know what to do when he found a blond teen cowering in fear of the creatures that had devoured her friends. Everything about her seemed so different from Angelina. He mentally groaned knowing he couldn't just leave her here his new conscience would annoy the hell out of him if he didn't. So he helped her taking her to his safe haven where she would be safe.

The two talked for a while well she talked and he listened, all the while silently waiting for his partner to return. He panicked at first when she wasn't there but the note he found explaining her departure put his unease to rest. Right now he really missed her through, and the company in front of him was doing nothing to quell the loneliness he was feeling without her. When the door opened he instantly perked up as his crush walked through the door. Things were silent for a while and he could tell both females were sizing each other up. He shifted nervously not fully unconscious to the tension coming off of the females. Angelina didn't know what to say and Julia (whose name she had given not too long ago) was obviously surprised. She must not have expected to find a human living with one of the undead not that anyone would.

It would have surprised Angelina to once too if she hadn't spent the past months living with one. Julia on the other hand thought of Angelina as a relief of sorts. The idea of being alone with a zombie any longer irked her to no end. Standing Julia moved over to Angelina "Thank god another human please you have to help me." The dark haired female raised an eyebrow before she stepped around the blond "Hay R" she waved setting her stuff down before sitting next to him. She wanted to be mad at him but found she just couldn't when looking at his face. The other female looked at her incredulously almost like she had grown another head. "Wait hello am I the only one here seeing the zombie here!" she shouted. Angelina glanced at R who waved before shrugging and turning to look at the blond.

"Him?" Angelina shrugged "He's harmless" she confessed wanting to annoy the fuck out of the blond. Everything was silent again only for longer and the new member to their little group flopped down on a chair farthest from the two. "So what am I a captive?" she asked after a long while. Angelina shook her head as R stuttered out a small "no." Thanking whatever god was still listening Julia stood about to leave but was stopped by Ange's piercing voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she warned looking at the startled girl seriously. Truthfully she could care less if the teen went out and got herself killed now that she gave up on finding humanity after so long. But she knew she couldn't do that as much as she wanted to. "Ok tell me why then." Julia commanded crossing her arms while coking a hip to the side. 'Cute very mature' Angelina thought really starting to get irritated "Unless you want to get eaten by a heard of zombies I would wait it out" she shrugged. The only dead person watched as the blond huffed indignantly. He thought that rather ungrateful for having someone save your life and warn her before she did something stupid but he would rather not jump in to the verbal and mental ping pong between the two girls.

He guessed not everyone in such times were grateful. Sometimes it was easier to look out for yourself then others and from what he knew no one knew that better then Angelina. Julia took the time to digest the situation. It looks like she wouldn't be leaving for a while. She sighed just wanting to be home sharing a warm bed with her now deceased boyfriend. She pouted having had really liked her recent boy toy but knew she could find another just as easy. Turning to look at the forced company she smirked 'For a zombie the guy R is kind of hot' she thought staring at her new conquest. 'Thos would be fun.'


	7. Chapter 7

**So I hate to make a loved character you know be the evil person seeing as everyone actually liked Julia but this was written for a friend so I had to destroy all relation between the two even of that meant making the blond look like a bitch**

**Chapter 7: Not a Good Idea**

Angelina had gone out leaving R with the dirty blond he was now babysitting. Not willingly seeing she constantly complained. He was relieved when she had gone to the tiny bathroom god knows what she was doing in there of course but at least she was away from him. The female had only been there a few days and he could already tell why Angelina disliked her from day one. First was the whining constantly, second was the girl never shut up. It was getting to the point his ears were throbbing and he was practically ripping his hair out. Shutting his eyes tightly R let his mind drift to a different place. He didn't even notice Julia come out of the bathroom until a weight settled on his lips. His eyes snapped open as he looked up at the blond in panic pushing her off of him and onto the floor.

Julia cursed staring up angrily at him with a small rejected pout. R was confused and could clearly remember this being flirting and kissing things he knew when he was still living and pictured doing with Angelina at times. Yet this startled and confused him greatly for just yesterday this spoiled little priss wanted nothing to do with him and now was all over him. He stood moving as far away from the advancing predator as possible. He knew he liked some persistent women in his days but man this girl just ruined that. While she was pretty and cute in her own way R felt nothing towards Julie and hoped his avoiding her would process through her thick skull. R backed up into a wall trapped between it and the little siren. She smiled seductively swaying her hips with an award winning stride.

Her face came really close to his making him flinch. R was relived though when the teen was pulled off of him making him sigh in relief. Angelina had returned and was pissed making R hope she wasn't angry at him fro he didn't do anything plus he had seen her angry before and it wasn't a pretty sight. The male watched amazed as Angelina began to yell and insult the blond he didn't understand why though. Could it be possible that she liked him? 'No it couldn't be' she scolded himself.' No one could ever like him in that way. R continued to watch as Angelina chews the other female out finishing on a rather harsh note and panting from all the shouting, Julia gave her a board look before smirking "At least I was giving him some" she grinned evilly. That did it something inside Angelina snapped as she lunged towards the other. The two rolled around out the door that had been left wide open rather painfully landing on the grown making R wince and run after the two. They were so focused on ripping each other to shreds to notice or even care about the noise they were making. The commotion was attracting all the undead around them who limped, crawled, etc. towards them. R had to rip the two apart to finally get them to notice the danger around them.

The two looked worse for wear Julia more so than Angelina but no one really cared about winning right now. All three looked around them in panic until R shouted to run. The two girls didn't have to be told twice and took off like bats out of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Realizing something's missing**

They survived and were now hiding in a small house out in the city. The other undead had let them go which was surprising they even helped them escape the more unstable ones. R watched as Angelina boarded up the windows and any place they couldn't cover themselves before stomping up stairs. R glanced back at Julia who lay by the fire place trying to sleep off the pain from all her injuries. 'Damn' he thought knowing the raven haired girl did a number on her real good. Turning the male slowly stumbled up the stairs into the room Angelina hid. He stopped at the bedroom door in surprise looking through the crack in the door he could see his friend taking off her clothes. His entire body tensed as an unfamiliar feeling tingled form his head to his toes before heat settled in his pants. The breath he didn't remember having hitched entire body becoming ridged and he couldn't control its reaction. He leaned against the door for support accidently forgetting it was opened until it swung open and he found himself face planting on the floor.

A loud thump and his groan startled Angelina who didn't have pants on. She didn't even think about her lower apparel as she helped R off the floor."You okay R?" she asked crouching down beside him. He got a good view of her black panties making his heat even worse. Angelina watched him with concern as he groaned from what she thought was pain. Helping him up the teen brought the male over to the bed sitting him down so she could look him over. Her concerned gaze scanned him over thoroughly as she brushed the hair in front of his eyes back. She found herself drawn to his pure blue irises staring deeply into them never noticing their faces moving closer leaning into each other until their lips touched. The kiss was soft and sweet and something neither wanted to end. They never took their eyes off each other as they pulled away nothing was said as they looked at each other with love an adoration, Neither thought the other felt this way and almost losing each other to something so stupid was what made them realize they couldn't keep it in any more.

The human and her undead lover kissed more passionately this time as they fell against the beds soft sheets. Angelina hadn't used a bed in a long time and R never slept so he never needed one having no use for such things but both enjoyed the comfortable mattress either way. R moaned as his hands roamed over soft pale fleshed loving the feel as well as the nonexistent urge to eat. He loved it, being near someone without wanting to tare, their face off was a great change. He realized that the last time he ate he had gotten sick and the less and less human flesh he was able to devour. He even began to sample human foods which worked to feed his hunger very nicely. Angelina was feeling something similar to R she felt happy and unexplainably relived that she could finally stop denying her feelings. It wasn't till she saw Julie all over him that forced her to see how foolish she was. R flipped Angelina to lie beneath him while she looked up at him trusting eyes never leaving his as his hand dipped lower between her legs**. **R went on pure instinct not full remembering everything but still enough to pleasure someone. Angelina's breath hitched as fingers gently ran over her clothed woman hood just remembering she wasn't wearing pants. R's fingers rubbed her through her underwear making her grow damp and her moans making him grow bolder.

As R moved the offending cloth to the side to push a finger deep inside her slick opening the dark haired female gasped and wiggled in discomfort. It had been so long since Angelina had actually been with someone. There isn't really a large supply of people around to enjoy that sort of comfort thank you very much. The teen shuddered as R pulled out so he could strip her of the rest of her clothes. He loved touching every exposed piece of skin on her body as his eyes ran over her. His eyes were practically burning holes into her when she was completely naked. He was about to start his ministrations again only to be swatted away. "Not until you take off yours" Angelina blushed while demanding he do so. With her help his clothes were gone thrown on the floor to join hers. They were exposed to each other and enjoyed exploring each other's bodies with their eyes and hands. R let himself be led by Angelina not ever having been this far when he was human or at least not that he knew of. She guided his large member to her dripping entrance moaning as he pushed past her folds and deep into her warmth. Angelina cringed as she adjusted to the feeling of being stretched.

R's body was on fire having never felt this before but seemingly knowing what it had to do as his hips bucked sending him even deeper into the clamping heat surrounding him. "AH!" Angelina gasped gripping the sheets beneath her. "R" she moaned loudly wrapping her long legs around his waist. This only served to make him sink deeper and causing R to let out a strangled choke as he slid back out slowly then thrusting back in quicker. Angelina's hips moved in sync with his as her body arched and tingled of pleasure spread through her. Angelina bit her lip as R gripped her hips more firmly so he could move faster. She let her arms wrap around his surprisingly warm body trying to hold on to something as a way to ground herself. But it was difficult to focus when R thrusted harder into her driving her crazy as he jerked his hips violently plunging home every time. "Ahgn R more" she whimpered dragging her nails down his back leaving red lines on his pale skin. Their bodies were on fire and neither wanted to stop as they grinded their lower halves together. Though they didn't want it to end they still serged to reach that high peek of pleasure you only get from sex. Angelina's eyes rolled to the back of her head mouth opening in a silent scream as she was pushed over the edge releasing all over R's member.

R wasn't done with her yet and flipped her over onto her stomach to dive into her in a new angle Angelina moaned loudly at the new angle pushing her hips back into R's as he continued pumping into her. The male relentlessly drove into her bringing her to completion twice before reaching his own. The clamping of her slick walls doing enough to send him over. "Oh my god!" a loud nasally voice came from the door. The two turned to see a head of blond hair turning away to run off somewhere to probably cleanse herself of the sight she just witnessed. Both teens looked at each other before shrugging lightly and smiling. They cuddled up in the soft bed pulling the blankets over their bodies and falling into a deep slumber. That night the whole inside them that was always there was finally filled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Where did you go?**

'R walked not knowing exactly where he was or where he was going. Fields surrounded him and the sun shinned down on his healthy looking skin. "R!" a familiar voice shouted from a far causing him to turn. 'Angelina' his mind recognized as she ran over excitedly throwing her arms around him. He felt warm as something inside him burned deep within his chest. R looked down at the smiling female in his arms for the first time feeling truly human. Happiness spread through his once lifeless body strongly causing his heart to pound against his chest as he leaned down to kiss the dark haired female, his dark haired female that is.'

When R awoke he found himself alone in an empty bed with no signs of human life throughout the house. He walked around after he put his clothes on looking for any signs of life. They were gone. Not that he care for Julie's disappearance but Angelina. He sat alone wondering where his dark haired girl had gone. R didn't know why she would leave or where she would go but was everything they shared a lie? As he sat there it finally came to him they would go to the others. Angelina had been searching for so long and though she hated Julia she know the female could lead her there. Moving as fast as he could R left to find his love never noticing the small folded up piece of paper with his name on it that was soon crushed under his boots.

'R' it read 'I've gone to return the blond bitch don't worry I'll be back soon.'

Angelina

She had never truly left him. It may have seemed that way at first but looking back on what she would have to give up to have a normal life she couldn't do it. R was a part of her and she wasn't going to give that up for something she knew would never bring her as much happiness. Angelina had made her decision and it was R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Misunderstandings**

He was glad to have eaten the brains of one of the humans from Julia's group or he wouldn't have known where he was going. A back door left unprotected wasn't the best idea in a zombie infested world. They probably thought they had secured it tightly enough to keep the less smart ones out. 'Being different sure had its perks' R thought sneaking into the barricade. The undead male went unnoticed as he dragged himself along the streets. He was heading towards where Julia lived because if he couldn't find Angelina himself at least she would know where to find her. Hopefully the blond wasn't going to have him shot for coming in here.

A few houses down and directly where R was limping was Angelina. The female had planned on dropping the blond whore off then quickly leaving but was now being forced to stay longer than planned by the teen's father, who just so happened to be the head honcho of this in tier operation. She didn't mind getting the chance to shower in hot water or a good meal being provided but she was on a time limit and needed to get back to R no matter how insistent these people were for her to stay. Angelina strolled around the house till she came to the balcony overlooking the garden behind the home. It resembled a mini forest really being a over grown garden with a path being the only lead through the never ending brush. The bushes near to her began to shake violently causing her to go into a defensive position. She didn't have a weapon so she went for the next best thing her shoe.

R felt a heavy object connect with his head as he pushed his way through a heavy bush. He groaned rubbing his head while looking in the direction it came from. He was surprised to find just the person he was searching for standing on a balcony wearing a thigh length dress and looking as beautiful as ever all pain was quickly forgotten. "Oh shit R wait right there!" the female called running out of sight before bursting through the back door. Closer now R could make out Angelina's look better. Her skin looked lighter with a healthy glow to it. Her hair was darker (if that was even possible) and shinier free of months of dust and grease. As she pulled him into a hug he could smell the soap she recently used and it made his senses tingle pleasantly and causing his body to harden.

"I h-had to f-find you" R whispered with his usual stutter that had gotten better. He didn't even moan like he usually tended to do whistle talking to her. Angelina pulled back confused "why?" she asked. R gently smiled looking into her eyes "because I love you" she said with a peaceful smile on his face. Angelina's feminine side that was buried somewhere deep inside of her squealed in delight as her entire body sung in happiness and she kissed R violently almost knocking the two off their feet. "I love you too" she laughed between kisses. The male held her back at arm's length now confused. "Why did you leave then?" he wondered making Angelina look at him dumbly. "You didn't get my note?" she questioned tilting her head slightly while R looked at her blankly and making Angelina sweat drop.

'Well that explains a lot' R thought with a blank expression. His mouth twitched into a small sheepish smile. "Come on" Angelina sighed taking the dark haired male's hand and leading him into the house. Sneaking R into the large house she forced her love into the shower taking his clothes down to the laundry room to be washed. When the dryer rang obnoxiously the teen collected the newly cleaned garments about to return to her given room and secret roommate. Turning she gasped not expecting Julia to be looming in the door way." Oh god!" she breathed "don't do that" she scowled picking up the dropped clothing. "So you brought your little follower here hu?" the blond asked with a raised brow making the female stutter out a reply shifting from foot to foot in her nervousness. She couldn't imagine what the humans here might do if they discovered the zombie.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me" The blond leaned against the door examining her nails. Angelina looked at her puzzled "really" she asked giving the girl a suspicious look. Julia shrugged giving a light yep before sauntering away. She wasn't stupid the blond knew when she had been beat and would now move on to her next conquest. 'Hmm, guess she isn't a big of a bitch after all' the pale girl shook her head knowing Julia was still a bitch though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Angst teens**

It was a few days before Angelina and R had found themselves walking the waste land. The two had quit the adventure for the past month enough to last a year. Things had become sort of awkward between the two to R's dismay. He didn't know why but Angelina seemed to keep a distance between them and it irked him. He feared it had to do with him being a zombie no matter how many times she told him she didn't care. But what was he supposed to think when she would stare off into space depressively. On Angelina's side it wasn't that she didn't love him more like how would things work out for them in this world. They had nowhere to go or place to belong, only each other. The days grow weary for her and the two would be in consistent danger because she was human. Life was just funny like that.

It was one of the more dangerous days when the two were searching for food when they stumbled upon a pack of undead the ones too far gone and beyond all reason. They ended up surrounded in a seven story building. Their only chance of escaping was jumping sown into a large water pit and they took it. Free falling through the air wrapped in each other's arms only to violently slam into the waters below. It was here Angelina lost consciousness world going darks as she grew limp in R's arms. R had panicked being to soon to lose something so important she meant everything to him and he wouldn't lose her. But as minutes passed she did not awaken.

R reluctantly did the only thing he could think of. Leaning down he gently sunk his teeth into the soft kin of Angelina's neck letting the venom inside of him transfer to her. It was in this bite most of his kind were made and in this bite he hoped would bring her back to him. After finding a safer location, R watched over Angelina's cold body for days fearing she would not awaken or would forget him. If this was so life would be meaningless for he could not live without his girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Awakening**

When she awoke everything felt different for the teen. Her hunger was over the top and uncontrollable, her skin held a slight gray and her neck hurt like hell. She tried calling for R only to moan at first and flinch in surprise. 'WTF!' her mind began to fill with profanities until R came into view. He crouched down besides her looking deep into her eyes face stopping when there were nose to nose. "Stop it R!" she squeaked pushing him back some causing him to smile and hug her tightly. She shook her head hugging him back wondering why he was acting so strangely.


End file.
